Mutan
by byeolhosh
Summary: Apakah Mutan itu benar-benar ada? /Main Pairing: SoonHoon, Meanie, JunHao, SeungHan, SeokSoo and VerKwan. GS.
1. Prolog

Mutan.

Apa kalian tau mutan?

Didalam ilmu biologi, terutama dalam hal genetik. Mutan sering disebut sebagai organisme atau karakter genetik yang dihasilkan dari sebuah mutasi. Mutasi ini, merujuk pada sebuah perubahan DNA dari gen atau kromosom suatu organisme.

Tentu saja menurut orang awam –apalagi orang yang berpikir secara faktual- beranggapan bahwa mutan itu tidak ada. Bahkan jika ada sekalipun mereka akan takut dengan kemampuan mutan yang menurut mereka berbahaya.

Namun, bagaimana jika ada sekolah khusus mutan? Apakah mutan benar benar ada?

Mutan

Seventeen as main cast

w/ pair: Meanie, SoonHoon, JunHao, VerKwan, SeungHan, SeokSoo and lonely Chan

Sekolah ini bernama X school mutants -atau orang orang menyebutnya X school for gifted children .sekolah ini berisikan untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan khusus atau sebut saja mutan. Disini mereka diajarkan cara mengendalikan kekuatan mereka –selain itu mereka juga diajarkan pengetahuan dasar seperti sejarah, psikolog, pengetahuan alam, dll. Tentu saja karena ini sekolah mutan muridnya tidak banyak –mungkin sekitar 50an- dan guru yang mereka punya hanya 5.

Dan fanfic ini hanya menceritakan 13 anak absurd yang masing masing anak mempunyai kemampuan yang berbeda.

Tertarik?

ps.

Dan yeah, aku pecinta marvel dan aku sangat menyukai x-men jadilah ff ini. Jadi mungkin latar tempatnya saya ambil dari masion X hehe.

 _Review?_


	2. my mistake soonhoon

Mutan

by byeolhosh

Pair : SoonHoon

Mutan! AU. BL. Yaoi.

 **My Mistake [SoonHoon]**

Mutan- ah kalau mengingat mutan ia jadi ingat dirinya sendiri

Mengingat ia sudah mengetahui ia mutan selama 5 tahun

Sekarang ia baru saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut berantakan mata memerah dan air liur kering di sekitar mulutnya _ew_

"Soonyoung! Bangun! Kelas mulai setengah jam lagi dan kau blm sarapan!"Lelaki yang dipanggil Soonyoung hanya menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan teman sekamarnya –Seungkwan-

 _Apa ia tidak ingat kekuatanny yang bisa saja memecahkan gendang telinga?_

"Boo! Kau hampir saja memecahkan gendang telingaku!"Kesal Soonyoung sambil menggeretkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi

"Biar saja! Cepat, Kwon! Nanti kehabisan makanan!"Ucap Seungkwan sambil membereskan tempat tidur Soonyoung

 _Dia merasa jadi babu huhu_

Setelah selesai membenah diri ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sebelah meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menyusul Seungkwan yang sudah keluar duluan karena lapar

Setelah ia menikmati sarapan ia bergegas menuju kelas Pertahanan Diri bersama Seungkwan dan Seokmin –teman sekamarnya yang sudah dari tadi di ruang makan-

-!-

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang kalian akan berpasangan dua-dua dan satu menyerang dan satu mempetahankan diri. Sekarang!"Ucap Ms. Hwang sambil mengatur sedemikian rupa ruangan tersebut menjadi tempat berlatih[1]

Semua sudah berpasangan –Seungkwan sudah dengan Seokmin- keparat mereka meninggal ia sendiri. Tapi begitu ia menoleh ke belakang ia mendapati teman sekelasnya yang mungil menggemaskan menatap dirinya datar –sepertinya ia blm punya pasangan- Akhirnya ia berjalan ke sosok itu yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Jihoon dengan ragu-ragu

"Ji, yuk?"Kata Soonyoung ragu dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan anggukan

Mereka pun berdiri berhadapan dan Soonyoung memecah keheningan dengan berkata "Ji, kau yang serang ya." Yang dibalas Jihoon dengan mengangguk sambil menciptakan es es kecil di tangannya

Melihat lelaki didepannya yang kakinya sudah bergetar cepat –yang berarti ia sudah siap berlari cepat- ia mulai meluncurkan es-es yang dapat dielakkan oleh Soonyoung dengan larinya yang cepat

Tapi tak disangka sangka salah satu es es yang dilempar oleh Jihoon dari tangannya mengenani kepala Soonyoung yang membuat ia membeku dan pingsan.

-!-

Ia tak pernah tidur senyenyak ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan ia langsung menangkap wajah Seokmin dan Seungkwan disisinya dengan wajah khawatir dengan Ms. Hwang disisi Seokmin sambil mengobrol dengan Ms. Lee –dokter sekolah mereka- yang membuat ia sedikit kecewa

"Hey, Soon. Kenapa wajahmu kecewa begitu? Tidak mengharapkan kami ya?"Ucap Seungkwan dramatis

 _Cih drama_

"Tidak, Boo. Tidak apa"Ujar Soonyoung sambil berusaha duduk dengan memegang kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa

"Oh! Nak Soonyoung, tadi Jihoon titip salam katanya dia meminta maaf."Kata Ms. Hwang begitu melihat muridnya sudah terduduk di kasur

"Kalau boleh tau, Jihoon kemana, Miss?"Tanya Soonyoung sambil menyerit menahan sakit di kepalanya

"Entahlah, ia bilang ada urusan."Mendengar ucapan Ms. Hwang raut wajah Soonyoung langsung berubah menjadi sendu yang membuat Seokmin mengelus pundaknya menenangkan

"Untuk Seokmin dan Seungkwan, silahkan kembali ke asrama kalian. Biarkan Soonyoung beristirahat."Ucap Ms. Lee sambil mengelus pundak Seungkwan. Seokmin dan Seungkwan pun bangkit untuk kembali ke asrama mereka sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Soonyoung

-!-

 _Hah, benar-benar membosankan_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Soonyoung sejak tadi sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam ia terlalu banyak tidur tadi sehingga saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Soonyoung sontak memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar bunyi derit pintu terbuka dan suara langkah menuju tempat tidurnya

"Soon"Suara lembut yang ia hafal persis suara itu memasuki telinganya "Maafkan aku."Sekarang orang itu mulai duduk di tempah Seokmin tadi sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut

"Aku bodoh sekali"Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia mendengar suara isakan yang membuat ia membuka matanya dan mengelus tangan orang itu yang menggenggam tangannya sambil mengucapkan"Tidak, ji. Tidak apa."

Elusan tangan dan suara itu membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut, lelaki yang ternyata Lee Jihoon itu mulai menunduk menghapus air matanya

"Dengar, ji. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak gitarmu, maafkan aku. Aku akan menemanimu membeli yang baru, bagaimana? Jangan menjauhiku begini"Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengelus lembut rambut Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon memerah

"I-Iya, Kwon. Aku bodoh sekali, maafkan aku. Sakit sekali ya?"Ujar Jihoon khawatir sambil mengelus luka Soonyoung di pipinya

"Tidak apa, Ji. Sungguh. Kita berbaikan ya, Sayang?"Kata Soonyoung sambil menyengir senang dan Jihoon membalsanya dengan mengangguk

 _ **-kkeut**_

*Catatan Kaki

[1] : Bayangkan tempat saat scene terakhir para X-Men berlatih bertarung di X-Men: Apocalypse

*Author Note:

Jadi, Ini series! Kkkk

Akhirnya kulanjutkan, maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Nantikan ff saya selanjutnya!

Jangan lupa membaca Soonyoung's dream punya saya ok?;)

RnR please?

 _ **Omake**_

"Hey, ji. Akhirnya kau berbaikan dengannya. Aku bosan menghadapi kau badmood terus"Ucap Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jihoon"Btw, kenapa kau marah sekali sih saat gitarmu rusa? kan bisa beli lagi."

"Karena itu hadiah pertama Soonyoung untuk ku"Ucap Jihoon dengan tersenyum riang

"Ji!"Mendengar namanya ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat kekasihnya –Soonyoung- melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum bodoh

"Aku duluan ya, nu. Bye!"Kata Jihoon sambil meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di ruang makan

"Dasar pasangan bodoh."Bisik Wonwoo melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan senyuman


End file.
